black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga series
''The FEAST saga series ''is the series of mini texts and fan projects by SonikkuAensland. The story involves global and emotional conflict between the characters, and also involves action with mechs and drama, and music is also really prevalent while has comedic moments as well. The fan series is aimed at a young adult audience. If is a manga or japanese demographic, could be either a Seinen or a Shonen. Series Main and Canon *Feast of the Black Strings - Part 1 *Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song - Part 2 Side Stories and Spin-offs *Jazz: Chapter Wonderland - Set in 2023, shorts featuring Ciel "Jazz" Snyder as the Main protagonist *Music Road - Set in 2017, it follows Sienna and her adopted uncle Freed Lenoir in a series of insane and crazy adventures. *Fight it Out - A spinoff series. *Arcana Warriors - A Spinoff series. Characters The story is known for breaking the standard of a main protagonist, instead of an action male character, features a simple and normal girl as the main character (Instead of the idealized woman that most media shows of them), the band acts like the aces in front of her, but they have their own problems (Such as Blake being conflicted with his mother, Zelda is bitter about her work and the government and Gavin is negative about the country and its environment.), and that's not just all, but many darker events and actions will enhance the story, also the supporting characters had many times of spotlight as the main characters, such as Roger and Alice, for example, and the villains are grey at its best and black and its worst, they're shown less than the heroes, but often when they show, they show their intentions and ambitions, often being driven by tragic and messianic ambitions, for example Rock, who's driven by his intentions of having his son as a strong man, Aurelius and the other horsmen, while unsympathetic at first sight, they don't really want to kick the humankind out of here, but rather destroying any strong opponents to face the apocalypse, but Ophelia, whose godhood is questionable at first, will plan the matters silently and take over the others in a cruel way, unlike other examples, and the Maravilla Trio got an entire episode spotlight (The same applies to Eliza, Jazz, Hiro, Roger, Ameth, Martha, etc). Debuted in Part 1: Feast of the Black Strings *Sienna Travers - Fancy Velour: Main Protagonist *Blake Snider - Blaze Platinum: Main Hero *Gavin Albain - Ace Saturn: Third in Charge *Zelda Grizel/Grizelda Grayson - Sheena Marvelous: Four in Charge. *Nathan "Jonathan" Travers - Sparky Diamond: Key Character. *Rose Belladonna - Lita Dollz: Key Character. *Lakia/Luke *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador *Sebastian von Stroheim *Roger Masters *Martha Snider-Hayes *Mildred Albain *Shawn Grizel/Grayson *Ronald "Ron" Sampson: Teritary Main Antagonist *Eliza Sampson: Main Antagonist *Geminia *Four Horsemen of Apocalypse **Aurelius Krüger - Secondary Main Antagonist **Karen Ludenberg **Lloyd Flynn **Blair Turner *Mark Holly *Maravilla Trio: Minor Villains. **Joseph Williams **Lilly **Cain Stevens *Feast Comet - Final Boss Debuted in Part 2: Black Strings Carnival: Last Song *Melody *Rock D. Snider: Main Rival. *Alice von Stroheim *Board of Directors **Tristan "Hiro" Cruz/DJ Lethal Rebel **Liam "Jazz" Milford/Ciel Snyder **Wilhelm Krone - Secondary Antagonist *Ophelia - Main Antagonist *Reed *Shade Prism *Diva/Dio - Final Boss Debuted in Spin-off and others *Adelhard "Adel" Albain - Gavin's brother and Millie's cousin. *Nia Schwarz-Albain - Gavin's wife and Harmony's mom. *Freed LeNoir - Sienna's adopted Uncle. *Brent LeNoir - Sienna's adopted Father. *Francine Travers - Nathan's mother and Sienna's born Mother. *John Grayson - Zelda and Shawn's Father. *Sabrina Grayson-Holly - Zelda and Shawn's Mother, John's wife and Mark's sister. *Letizia Fen Ling: A Ginoid from Deus. *Deus Ex Machina: An artificial god made in the same vein as Diva from Deus. *Blake Snider-Ryan II (Blake Snider II) - Blake and Rose's Future Daughter. *Leonard "Len/Lyric" Travers - Zelda and Nathan's Future Son. *Harmony "Hal" Albain - Gavin and Nia's Daughter, who is two years old in the end of Part 2. Trivia and Facts More to come Category:Series Category:Story Category:Characters